A Second Chance
by kkowai-usagii
Summary: Natsume died. It was TWO years ago. And I've had nightmares about it everyday.. I didn't WANT this to happen. Nor did I expect it to. When I fell off the side of the building, what happened..? Why here? Have I been given- a Second Chance? Full inside.
1. ch1 Happening

**Happening**

Here's my first chapter _and_ story! :) I hope youall like it! :)

P.S. The chapter takes place in the MIDDLE of the sidewalk..

You know, where one side has all the stores and stuff and on the other side

all the cars and stuff are zooming by..! :) mmm and i guess that they're 14 years old in this chapter. :)

Thankyouu! :) x33

BY. Chibi - Jee - Jee chan - Chibi yamazaru - jenny - anything else..! xP :P :D :) :)

Disclaimer: I don't own Gakuen ALice :) Higuchi does :) (She's amazing.) I own the plot though I guess :) thankyouu :)

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Summary**

For Mikan, her perfect world wasn't kind enough to let it become JUST a nightmare.  
Everything had become even _more_ than JUST a nightmare now.

When Natsume died,two _years_ ago, Mikan had been having dreams, nightmares of the event EVERYday.  
It WAS an _accident_. An Accident that COULD have been prevented.  
As a result of trying to sort out her thoughts, she decides to watch the stars on her apartment roof.

Maybe she wasn't careful. Maybe she just slipped. Maybe it was an _accident...  
_But when she fell off the side of that building, she found herself somewhere else.  
Her slipping WAS an _accident_, wasn't it..?

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I walked, faster, faster, faster, hoping the familiar voice that trailed behind me wouldn't catch up. Most of all- I was hoping that **he **wouldn't catch up to me.

"Mikan! Mikan!" he yelled. She ignored the desperate cries she heard behind her and walked on.

Mikan's name was still being called. She desperately tried to ignore it while forcing back the tears that were pouring out of her eyes.

She thought she had lost him; but all of a sudden, someone grabs her arm into a forceful tug.

"Mikan!" Mikan doesn't look; but she's listening...

"Mikan, please, listen to me!" begs a handsome looking boy by the name 'Natsume'. "Please! Hear me out. Listen to what I have to say.."

Suddenly, Mikan's head shot to the side as she yelled "I DON'T WANNA HEAR WHAT YOU HAVE TO SAY!" She looks away but continues to cry harder.

" Mikan, don't do this. Please! I'm soo sorry... I didn't mean it.." pleads Natsume.

"JUST GO AWAY! I'LL **NEVER** FORGIVE YOU!!" There's absolutely NOTHING you can do about it that will change my mind.!"

"Isn't there ANYTHING. ANYTHING I can do...!?" says Natsume as he swings his arms in the air.

" leave..." she says _coldly._

" Mikan..! I LOVE you!!"

At that, Mikan starts to break out into even harder tears..

"NO! I don't believe you. I can't TRUST you anymore..." *cries*.. "I'll never forgive you..."

Natsume frowns and breathes shakily. Silence..... Finally, he was able to utter out.. " Fine, I'll prove it to you..!

mikan looks up and natsume starts half smiling and backs up a little. He starts walking back from the street to do _something.._ To prove his love...

All of a sudden, Mikan starts to freak.. "Natsume! wait..!"

He smiles gently, and in a reassuring voice, he says "Don't worry, I'll be fine..."

Mikan's eyes grow larger and larger as Natsume starts to back up more.... "no.." a little voice cries out from no where. It couldn't be heard but she knew it was there..

"please, stop... natsume!!" cries the voice softly..

Mikan starts to panic. Harder and harder she breathes..

Natsume laughs gently until he accidently backs up too far and trips on the curb...

"urghhh...: groans Natsume.... at the same time this speedy truck runs by,... It honks uncontrolably while Natsume is still trying to get up.

At the horrific realization, Mikan tries to run up to him... She couldn't breathe anymore..

"NATSUME!!" SHE SCREAMSSS.....

*EEEECCCKKKKKKK!!!!!!!!!!!!!!* the truck screeches.. and

BAAAM...

_"baka..."_

a/n so,....? How was that...?! :D Oooh I'm so excited and nervous. I wonder if anyone will read it! :D Sorry if you don't like it.. T__T

Sniff sniff, .. I'm a failure.... :(

For all of those who liked it so far (If there ARE any of you...) thankyouuu for reading! :D I'll be updating soon.. I have the story prepared in my head already! :D :P thankyouuu! :P :D

x3333


	2. ch2 Nightmares

N**ightmares.**

Disclaimer: I don't own Gakuen Alice; and I NEVER will :) Thankyouu! :D :) :P

_Scenes from the last chapter._

_"NATSUME!!" SHE SCREAMSSS....._

_*EEEECCCKKKKKKK!!!!!!!!!!!!!!* the truck screeches.. and_

_BAAAM..._

_"baka..."_

_--_-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_--_

She felt herself scream as she shot herself straight up into the air. Gasping for air , she slightly chokes from it.

Awakened from the dream yet again. _It's been 2 years...already.._ Mikan thought.. _Each time I have that dream; it gets worse...it gets.. more clear.._

She tried not to think about it but the memory of it still haunted her. The voice. The quiet unhearable voice she heard. Was it hers..? Mikan could feel a moment of cold sweat running through her.

It happened again. The voice. It **was** hers.. She sighed in regret and thought abut how she could've prevented everything. If only my voice was there at the time... If _only_ _I_ could go _back_ in time.

She inhaled and closed her eyes.. "urghhh" cried Mikan and she collapsed back into her pillow..

She couldn't sleep anymore. Thinking about it was exhausting enough. Going back to sleep would be worse. Mikan had learned that the hard way...

"hmph.." She quickly got up and got dressed. Just before leaving her innocent looking bedroom, she took a quick glance at the clock. 3:00 am. "Oh geez..."

Mikan closed the bedroom door and took one last look. She sighed and thought _" how could something so innocent looing hold so many dark memories.."_

As she closed her door, something inside was left alone. Again. A small silver box containing EVERYTHING Mikan had. Everything she held close to her. Important things. Happy things. Her own _happiness.._

Locked up securely in one little box..

In the kitchen, unhappy girl sat all alone. "_It's been **2** years already. 2 freakin' years and I still haven't quite grasped the feeling of being alone. It wasn't **always** like this."_

She wrapped her head up inside her hands while remembering something of the past.

_2-3 years ago. (Flashback)_

_In the kitchen, a brown hair girl sat there pouting. Awaiting the arrival of her prince. Her FROGGY prince as she called him when he wasn't there.. He finally came out. She stared at him feeling something in her chest melting away.._

_Her breath was being stolen yet again by her so called prince. " What took so long,..?" Mikan pouted. He laughed softly and replied " Well, I have to make myself presentable. Don't I.?"_

_Mikan rolled her eyes in a friendly- joking way. "You're ALWAYS presentable. Unless. :O YOU'RE ACTUALLY A GREEN SLIMY FROG IN DISGUISE AS MY PRINCE AR-." whoops.. _

_( a/n aren't you is what she was about to say * ;) )_

_She actually slipped out the words "my prince.." Mikan bit her lip and looked away thinking "Oh crap... I'm dead. shit shit shit.... WHY MIKAN WHY! STUPID! BAKA BAKA BAKA!"_

_She looked back; and to her surprise saw Natsume's face right up close to hers.... She blushed harder than ever.. _

_"I uhmm... sorry..." said Mikan. She looked up to see the most wonderous face ever... He raised his left eyebrow - which not to mention would've made her faint if it weren't for the fact that she had SOME sense in her still._

_He chuckled silently and said "Sorry for what..? Calling me a prince..? Or calling me a green slimy frog..?" _

_"Uhmmmmmmmm" she replied...._

_"ahah.. Either way, both are true. I AM a weird frog in disguise..." (Not to mention totally dreamy prince too ;D)_

_"well...."...... she said stupidly_

_"Well... that decides that! :D Anyways,... I need to show you something".. he said secretly while giving her a little wink._

_"g-gauphrangk....." babbled mikan.. "Gauphrangk..? MIKAN WHAT ARE YOU THINKING! SPEAK! SPEAK! BAKA! BAKA BAKA!!" She thought. Mikan mentally slapped herself in the head._

_As Natsume came back, Mikan prepared herself for yet ANOTHER totally shameful embarassment._

_"Mikan." said Natsume in almost a quiet whisper. It was as if he KNEW she was slapping herself and that he was trying to snap her back._

_"geah..?" said Mikan. She saw Natsume smile a little and thought " Dammit.. I'm in for it good now.. T__T"_

_That WAS until he took out a small silver box. He opened it to reveal 3 compartments-all layered over each other. The first compartment held a heartwarming letter._

_The second held copies of ALL of Mikan's photographs that she kept._

_The third held... a beautiful necklace...? "Whoah" she thought" "Is this some kind of joke...? I'm scared.... T__T"_

_Mikan quickly turned around to hide her blushing face. It scared her for a second, but she quickly got used to it as a pair of arms embraced her from behind._

_She felt him lean in and she quickly tensed up. "Natsume..?" she asked.._

_"Mhmm..."_

_"Why...?" _

_"Because..."_

_Mikan felt herself smile as she turned around and quickly kissed him on the cheek._

_Natsume blinked in shock and than smiled. (He's blushing :P)_

_He looked at the box and gracefully slid it towards them on the counter._

_"This necklace. It's colour. It really brings out your eyes..."_

_"Oh..?"_

_"yeah..."_

_"how so....?_

_"'cause when you saw it, you looked so shocked I thought your eyes were going to fall off..."_

_"HEY!!!" Mikan yelled jokingly. "That was mean!" She quickly, and soflty nudged him and laughed.. Her was so contagious it made Natsume laugh also.._

_And so, they spent the whole day in each other's arms laughing happily. Thinking absolutley NOTHING in the world could ruin their love.._

_Back to reality.. ( or present time atleas.. ;D)_

"haahh.." Mikan sighed sadly.. She quickly slapped her head into her arms as she felt herself crying again...

"I can't LIVE like this anymore!.. Waiting everyday. Knowing that NOTHING good will come out of it..!!! Why can't it just be over already!!!" wept Mikan..

She slowly started to calm down until her breathing was shaky... "_I need some air_" Mikan thought...

She was JUST about to leave the house when she remembered the small box. She missed it. She couldn't stand staring at it- but yet; she missed it..

Mikan sighed and went into her room.. " I don't know why I'm doing this" Mikan said out loud " but I feel like I should.."

She slowly, and cautiously stepped inside as she grabbed the box. She quickly stuffed it inside her bag as she exited her apartment. "_Goodbye home.."_ she thought; for what reason, she didn't know..

Stepping outside and letting the cool air hit her face felt refreshing." ahhh!...! mmm just what I needed! :D" Said Mikan happily. At that moment she felt a stab throught her heart..

"_Happiness without him.. just ISN'T right..." _She (Mikan) was about to set foot to go into the park when she looked up. "Wahhhh! The stars are so pretty tonight!" She yelled softly! "I hope you're one of those

stars!" She quickly wiped away the tears that were starting to fall from her face. What shocked her though wasn't the fact the fact that the stars were bright. It was the tears on her face. "_I didn't know I was _

_crying.." _she thought_.." I didn't know I was even about to cry.."_ She thought it was one of those strange phenomenoms again when she remembered the stars.. "_It was like,.. someone was crying over me.. or FOR _

_me.."_ A minute of silence went by. The only sound that could be heard were the cars on the street; and Mikan's fast, hard beating heart.. "_Natsume_..." She softly whispered.. _(that would've been a good ending ;D )_

* * *

Desperate to be near the sky. To be with _him_ again, Mikan quickly climbed to the top of the building. (By elevator.. or staircase..of coure ;D)

Once up on top of the building's sky scraping roof, Mikan stood still and let the wind blow at her. "_How nice.._" She thought and smiled once more.. :) _"I'm with **him** now.._"

Mikan relaxes and steps toward the edge of the building. Clutching her bag tightly, she steps onto the little edge and seats herself carefully. "_I'm here now Natsume..._" She smiles.

Mikan looks down only to see ambulances rushing around on the street. She quickly panics. The loud sirens could be heard a mile away. "aghhhh" yelled Mikan.

She got this huuuge headache and started scream-yelling. She was afraid. She was afraid of those chunky red and white trucks ever since... _ever since then_..

Mikan was just about to get up and leave when she lost her grip. She gasped loudly as she could feel herself slip, slip and fall. She tried to hang on but there was nothing for her to grab.

Her hands tried to gri to the side of the building as she started to fall. No use. The ending of her life seemed to go by in slow motion. Mikan took one last glance at the stars as she

fell deeper, and deeper down the side of the building..

* * *

a/n! :D Buahahhah How'd you like that! :D (aghh I re-read it. It wasn't taht good.. T__T It WAS when I was writing it.. It was crappy when I re-read it.. Sigh.. sadly.. Oh well :P xP :P :D If there was any typos/

spelling/ grammar mistakes, I apologize deeply.

Buahahha I'm so happy. I finally got the second chapter off my chest! :Dmm How about a little preview about what's coming up next..!??! :D

Next chapter coming out Probably soon 'cause I'm writing a lot today! :D xD xP :P j;skdlgc

Next time.. On "A Second Chance.." LOL sounds like a movie! xP :P (Dragon Ball Z perhaps..? :P)

"Hey, you, are you alright..?" I told you it was scary didn't I..?

"Huuh..?"

"What..?!? Did your brain stop working..? It WAS a few minutes ago.."

"Uhmm.. sorry.. I.. blanked out.."

"It's okay.."

*stares...*

"what..?!?!"

"N-n-natsume....??!?!?!"

Nice...! ;D :P

- jee-chan :D thanks for reading! :D Oh and don't forget that BIIIG BUTTON DOWN THERE EITHER..! ;D Click it! You'll see what it does..! ;D :P

P.s. OMG.. I just clicked save.. and my Internet went down a bit.. :O I started freaking out because I thought I lost ALL my data/ story thingies! :O :P Luckily I didn't! :P :D

I'm copy and pasting from now on! :D :O :P :P :]


	3. ch3 An Unlikely Encounter

**An Unlikely Encounter.**

First off.. I'd like to say thankyouuu to

phlOx bloOm..! :D

arigatou. that made my day! :D And so, the first thing I did was start up a new document..! ;D

(To write of course)

This chapter might not be as good sorry.. I used up my brain power in English class today xP ahah :P xP

Oh one more thing.. :) If I put the words in _italic_, it usually means it's Mikan's thoughts! :D thankyouu! :Dx:P

**Disclaimer: I don't own Gakuen Alice.. Sadly.. Higuchi's one lucky as-... uhmm.. ahem.. butt :)**

Scenes from the last chapter! :D

_Her hands tried to gri to the side of the building as she started to fall._

_ No use. The ending of her life seemed to go by in slow motion. Mikan took one last glance at the stars as she_

_fell deeper, and deeper down the side of the building.._

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The girl was falling down the side of the building. Faster, faster, like a fallen angel. At first she was scared. Scared to die; but soon she got used to it.

"_I'll be there soon.. Wait For me.."_ she thought. She let herself fall down. Cutting through the air like a whip. As Mikan neared the ground, she thought "_Oh god, this is going to hurt.. What if I don't die.!??!?!?!?!?!?! _

_Why didn't I think of that.. Baka Baka! No wait.. I will die. Wahhh I should have called Hotaru.. (Silly girl thinking about this when she's about to die.. _) Oh crap...did I leave my stove on...? I thinkI did!! No wait.. orange_

_ light means heating... nevermind.. gahhhhhhhh I can't take this!! Die already!!! What's taking so long.....!!!!! It's been like what..?!?!? 2 minutes...? No wait... 30 seconds... any minute......"_

Frustrated, Mikan shifted her head. Frightened that she would see the ground. She clutched her bag harder and was about to open her eyes when-

**LALSFJKDFGHDJSJKFHSGASDFHJGKHSD**

_"what the fu_-" The sound surrounded her ears..She couldn't breathe. Unable to open her eyes from the sudden force that laid ontop of her. "Ughhhhh" was what she wanted to say. [Which by the way came out

as "lakshyfjskdgfakvkv" instead..]

She was surrounded by something..._squishy_._..?_ It felt so_.. familiar_... Mikan thought she was about to die from suffocation (which is worse) when

**Bammm**

"OWWWWWWW!" yelped Mikan! She landed hard on her behind. "WHAT THE HEL-" (a/n hell was that..?!!?) she got cut off when she realized she wasn't in that _thing_ anymore.

A sudden, small hand reached out to her by surprise. "OH!" she cried from surprise.

She was about to answer when she looked up at the petite face in front of her. "Geahh....?" (m)

"Hey Baka, You alright..? I _told _you it was scary didn't I..?" (person)

"huh..?" (mikan)

"What -you didn't think it was..? You sure looked scared when you came out of that slide though." (p)

"Agahhh..?"(m)

"tch" (p)

"Huuh..?" (m)

"What..?!? Did your brain stop working..? It WAS working a few minutes ago.." (p)

" OH! Uhmm.. sorry.. I.. blanked out.." (m)

"It's okay.." (p)

*stares...* (m)

*Glares at her...* (p)

"what..?!?!" (p)

"N-n-natsume....??!?!?!" (m)

"What.....?"

"Natsume! Wh- how- haaaaaaaaahhhhhh...?!?!??!!?"

"What's wrong with you... and what's more.. HOW DO YOU KNOW MY REAL NAME....?!?!?"

"So it IS Natsume!" "but... weren't you....._dead...? _.

"- WHAT...!??!!?!?!! FIRST YOU'RE A STALKER! AND NOW YOU'RE TRYING TO **JINX **ME...?!?!?!?!?!!?!??!! WHO ARE YOU...?!?!"

"Mikan..."

"I don't believe you now..."

"geh.."

* Natsume walks way.. scared..* "ei.."... (pronouced.. aye! or high with the "h".. and in a lower sounding tone - if that makes sense.. xP :P)

Mikan stand there.. staring at him..

-------------------------------------------------------------

Mikan POV.

_"I know this place. I've been here - years ago**. Eleven **years ago. This was the place where we first met wasn't it...? Wait..That means_!!" Mikan looked down

at herself; and to her horrific realization, she was a _child_.

_"It CAN'T be! I was falling down a building just MINUTES ago! Besides, the last time I was here, it was different...._

_Flashback time! ;D_

_"You alright...?_

_"Yeah.... *giggles*_

_"It was scary wasn't it!!!!!"_

_"yeaahhhhh!!!!" *clings onto his arm*_

_"ahah I knew it! I told you so!"_

_"I THOUGHT I WAS GOING TO DIE!!!" *sniffs*_

_"Don't worry, I told you it was safe! ;D"_

_"yeah I know" *smiles..*_

_*Natsume blushes*_

_"mmm... let's go over there! They have a cave in there! It glows in the dark!"_

_"Is it scary..?"_

_*Pumps his chest up and puts his arms on his side* (kinda like superman) "NOPE! it isn't!"_

_"Are you sure.?!?!"_

_"yeahhh! ;D" "Okay..!"_

_*walks away hand in hand*_

_(end of lfashbackk! :D)_

..... "WAHHHH! I SCREWED UP! IT WASN'T SUPPOSED TO BE LIKE THAT! IT WAS BECAUSE OF TODAY THAT WE WERE FRIENDS! HE HATES ME NOW!!!!!

OH CRAP OH CRAP OH CRAP...! WHAT AM I GOING TO DO!!!!!!!!!"

There were a hundred stares looking at her. Probably because of her "colourful" vocabulary at such a young age..! ;D

She was about to freak out some more when she felt a tap on her back. "_Oh crap..." _She froze. Mikan slowly turned around to face what was behind her...

Natsume. He was staring at her. Blinking.

"What are you talking about...? Baka.."

"I..sorry.."

He grinned.. "I was about to invite you to the cave with me."

"oh!" said Mikan brightening up. "well I guess I wil-"

"BUT!" Cried Natsume.. "You're too weird. I thought it was because you were scared. Now I know something MUST be wrong with your head..."

"uhhhhhh" * Mikan on the ground where she has no colour except white.. (kinda like in anime when you've just been powned and you turn all white and stuff)*

"goodbye, Orange baka -chan "

"What.......?" thinks.."_Natsume.. you ALWAYS come up witht he wackiest, weirdest, most RETARDED names for people ever.... ."_

*grins & walks away*

"I can't believe what just happened.......... "

(end of Mikan POV)

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Natsume POV..

"_wierd girl... stalkerish girl... creepy girl....funny girl...cute girl.... O.o.. I mean...weird girl... Baka..."_

_"She's dancing and swearing and saying I'm FRIENDS with HER! Well , I was.. Foolish mistake....." *looks back to see Mikan running around frantically again...*_

_"ughh.. no hope what so ever....."_

End Of Natsume POV

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Tired, Mikan drops down on the ground.... "_Look at what you've done Mikan...._ _This is the end... hmph... The nerve of that guy...! But. It WAS nice to see him again.. after....that...."_

Sighing, Mikan was about to go home when she remebered. "_Oh wait... If I'm here, and I'm 5... than that must meann....!!!"_

Mikan looks over to her left and stares over at the Mini Cafe.

"OJIISAN!!!"(grandfather) That's right! This was before Ojiisan moved to Korea and left her...alone..

Mikan ran up to hug him. She wrapped him in the biggest hug she could do!

"ahhhh Ojiisan! I've missed you!"

He laughed softly and said " Well, I wasn't really gone at all actually..."

"well still!" said Mikan sniffing..

At that, he picked Mikan up and carried her - with her practiaclly aattached to his chest..

Before exiting the the (indoor) play park, Mikan looked over to the cave to see...

Natsume...with...SOMEONE ELSE....?!?!?!?!? She was about to run from Ojiisan and slap Natsume in the face when she remembered....

_"You're too weird. I thought it was because you were scared. Now I know something MUST be wrong with your head..."" Baka..."_

Mikan sighed. " _he hates me.._"

She watched him for as long as she could until the entrance door blocked her view.. Just before that, she thought she saw eye contact between them..

"_Natsume....what will happen now..?"_ she wondered...

* * *

a/n lalallalla sorry.. I'm not sure if it's that good. I made it as quickly as i could..! ;D Well,.. kinda... Sorry if there are any grammar/punctuation mistakes. I'm too lazy to check over them..! :D even though I should...

Thankyou once again! :D

Arigatou...! *bows head slightly*

! :D

Here's a preview of what might come up later in the story...! :D

Natsume! WAIT!!!!! DON'T YOU DARE STEP OVER THERE!

what's the problem!!!!

*practically in tears* JUST DON'T! I'LL NEVER FORGIVE YOU IF YOU DO!!!!!

okay, okay,...

He steps closer to Mikan and wraps her in a comforting hug as she cries slightly...

"Nothing's wrong... there's no need to cry..."

*sniff*

As he sticks his hand in his pocket, a truck drives through the road quickly, sending shivers down his spine. His eyes open up largely as he turns around and trails the truck....

Minutes go by until,...

"Mikan...How'd you know...."

Or something like that.,,...! ;D ahah

Buahahhah thankyouu! :D

remember! see that button down there!

IT'S VERY IMPORTANT SO MAKE SURE YOU CLICK IT RIGHT AWAY! :D

thankyouuuu! :D

-jee-chan :]


	4. ch4 Waking Up

**Gakuen Alice  
**

Wahhhh... I haven't updated in so long...! O:

Sorry... exams are here.. but that's really no excuse for the 1 MONTH long update..! :(

I just ran out of ideas .. you know... xP

I KNOW..! Run. Out. Of. Ideas. ..(well ran*)

ughhh.. anyways.... "A Second Chance" was always in the back of my mind... even though studying for science popped up before this..

Until one day when hot running water was pouring over my head. Washing out sudsy material.. or err liquid..! :D I came up with the idea..! :D School..!

(Oh that should be the title.. "School") So HERE IT IS..! :D

**Disclaimer. I DO NOT OWN GAKUEN ALICE. Nor (-- I used nor..! :])does anyone else besides Higuchi Tachibana and err.. I think it was tokio pop or something... T_Tso,....,**

Scenes from the last chapter..! :D

_Mikan sighed. " __he hates me.."_

_She watched him for as long as she could until the entrance door blocked her view.. Just before that, she thought she saw eye contact between them.._

_"__Natsume....what will happen now..?" she wondered..._

_

* * *

_"Hnnnnnnnn"...

"MIkan..!"

"mmmmmm"

*sighs* "Well, when you're done, breakfast is on the table..."

----------------------IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIi--------------------

_about 2 hours later.._

"hmmm.....?" "huuaaaahhah" yawned Mikan. She felt like a daze..

She rubbed her eyes and got up. "Woow...wahhh... what a good night sleep..."

O:! "WAIT!" Instantly, her eyes scanned the room around her.

"hu-

_flashback_

"Hey Baka, You alright..? I _told _you it was scary didn't I..?" (person)

"huh..?" (mikan)

"What -you didn't think it was..? You sure looked scared when you came out of that slide though." (p)

"Agahhh..?"(m)

"tch" (p)

"Huuh..?" (m)

"What..?!? Did your brain stop working..? It WAS working a few minutes ago.." (p)

" OH! Uhmm.. sorry.. I.. blanked out.." (m)

"It's okay.." (p)

*stares...* (m)

*Glares at her...* (p)

"what..?!?!" (p)

"N-n-natsume....??!?!?!" (m)

"What.....?"

_end of flashback..._

"oh.."

_"How did I get here...? Were the last 12 years of my life all just a dream...? No. Impossible... It was all too real.. but then, how...?"_

Before Mikan could linger around anymore of her thoughts, she was interrupted with a steady knock.

"Ahh Mikan, you're awak-" He stopped when he noticed the surprised look on Mikan's face.

Ojiisan's eyes softened. "Ahh.. Mikan... did something happen..?"

Mikan's frown remained...

"Did you have a nightmare...?" She shook her head..

"Mmmm Mikan. Tell Ojiisan what is wrong. Let Ojiisan help.."

Her bright, pleading eyes searched his. She was hoping there was some way she would find her answer..

.....

"Mikan.."

"Arigatou Ojiisan...(Thankyou grandpa) But - I don't think there is anything that will help me... My questions still seek impossible answers..."

"ahh.. Mikan, mikan.. you cannot find answer with question alone. You must seek with your heart. Even so, sometime, the answer might not want to be found...." (errr Ojiisan has an asian accent... so that's why the grammer's all screwed up..! xP ::P :D) carrying on....

Her light brown- auburn looked up. "But Ojiisan, how can I live in such confu-"

"Mikan. Life will find a way. It does not do these things unless it knows what to do in the end. Do you believe me. Mikan."

moments pass by....

"hai..."

Ojiisan softened a smile and gently spoke. "Now Mikan, something else is waiting for you."

"Breakfast....?"

"You see... heheh.. you see, when you are done..." he said chuckling...

With that, he slowly walked out the door.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

Getting dressed was hard. Well, hard for a 4 year old to do alone that is... Her fingers started to slip and slide.. Everything felt so _new_ and.. _clumsy_.. Sort of like the current world around her...

Even so,... the excitement of the "Surprise" pushed (ushered..?) her on.

_"Quickly, quickly Mikan...! Find out what Ojiisan's surprise is...!"_

She practically_ squealed_ when she was done brushing her hair. Or atleast _tried_ to brush it well..

"_is it food...? My FAVOURITE food..? Korean vegetable waffles (the ones shaped like fish), takoyaki, *sniff sniff..* and...EGG WAFFLES..?!?!?!? O: Why would Ojiisan make me a breakfast like this..?"_

(I don't think that's qualified to be called "breakfast.." this shouldn't be italicized by the way... Stupid thing won't switch off for some reason..! :T)

(there we go..!:]:)) "WAHHHHH!!! OJIISAN! I'M DONE...!- oh........?"

She was surprised - yet again, to be greeted by a familiar, yet _unfamiliar_ face...

"ahh Mikan... meet your new school uniform.. You shall be attending "Gakuen Alice" from tooday forwahd.

Mikan had to blink twice as the smell of Takoyaki greeted her as well....

* * *

here was the title in the beginning.. **Errrmmm.... The Title.....! :D**

**I was about to make it "school" but I changed it to "Gakuen Alice.." Stupid bold font thing...T___T it won't switch off since I copied and pasted... :(**

****** Anyways...** I got it..! Oo: oh so smart..! :D :O anywaaaaaaays.. since it was a short chapter... I won't.. i mean will be following up with the next chapter soon..! :D I hope..! O: :D

Until then.. bye..! :D

P.S. down there was the weird outline thing for me when I just started up the chapter if you're interested...! xP :P :) :D

ch.3 whoops..! xP :P I mean.... chapter four...! :D :D xP :VFL 4

it's about mikan and natsume going to school.... and they see each other...

oh yeah...! :D

and ... uhh... er... the girl natsume was with goes to the school..

AND that's what made mikan angry... she saw them (cannot mention yet...).. aka...(taken out so as not to ruin the story..) (too obvious if I leave this line here so i edited it out with the current line you are reading RIGHT now..! :D xP :P :)) and she go upside(--- no idea wha thtat means either...! xP :P) and everything he dies...

and than chapter 1 of "A Second Chance" happens...! :D xP :P :D

I have learnt the value of reviews and the sincerity of it. I have also learned that asking for reviews would mean nothing unless you did it yourselves because you wanted to... :)

*not sucking up..! xP: P

oh and.. anyone know how to enable reviews from people offline..?! :T I remember sorta accidently making only online people comment... I errr.. tried looking fo rthe option again but was unsuccessful...

any help here...? :T :) :D :P THANKYOUUU! :D

-jee-chan..! :D :) :P xP :P :)

err.. actually... I think I'll cahnge the title to waking up.. but not in the chapter...! :D only the drop-down menu..! :D xP :P :) :D

thankyouu...! :D :P :)

once again..! :) -jee-chan..! :D xP :P :)


	5. ch5 Another Encounter

**Another Encounter**

Oh.. Sorry.... sumimasen. For all those who actually DO read this fanfic, I apologize.

I figured not a lot of people were reading this so I was a bit unmotivated.

Just wondering.. DO YOU GUYS LIKE MY FANFIC..!??! O: O:

Well, I thankyou "Stary Moonlite Sky" for enjoying

my fanfic..! :] :D Arigatou!

Anyways.

:)

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Gakuen Alice or anything of any kind whatsoever..! :] :D ehmm.. yeah, it belongs to Higuchi Tachibana. One of THE Greatest women in the world for making one of my all-time favourite mangas..! :D :D And inspiring me & everyone else to writing THEIR fanfics..! :D**

Scenes from the last chapter..! :D

_"ahh Mikan... meet your new school uniform.. You shall be attending "Gakuen Alice" from tooday forwahd._

_Mikan had to blink twice as the smell of Takoyaki greeted her as well....

* * *

_

"_ The wind is harsh today. It was last time too, wasn't it? When I first attended Kindergarten..? I'm **definitely** re-living my childhood. But, will I ever get out, or do I have to do EVERYTHING over again..?"_

"=.=' this is such a pain.." pouted Mikan.

"Don't worry Mikan, you make lots of friends!" Smiled Ojiisan warmly.. :]

"_Did I...? "_ She walked slowly toward the gates in her new Gakuen Alice uniform. Proudly, and sweetly..! :] :D

"Now, what did I do. I have to imitate EVERYTHING I did , don't I..? I guess I'm not doing so we- OWWWWWWW!!!!!!" She turned around, teary eyed, to face the girl she loved oh so much- but feared so greatly. Hotaru Imai.

"Baka, Don't talk to yourself out loud. And you're walking too slow. Get out of my way, or else I'll shoot you again." She said tauntingly, as she raised her deathly baka gun.

"oi...." Mikan said weakly...

"_ That's right.. I met Hotaru in Kindergarten didn't I..? ahaha.. same old Hotaru.." _

She backed off the walkway a bit, bumping into something hard. "tch.."

_".... where have I heard that 'tch' before............."_ Mikan turned her head around slowly, to become face-to-face with a red-eyed monster..

"Ah!" She yelped, while covering her head, only to realize what she was doing.

Natsume stared at her, as if she was the most retarded person ever. "Heheh.... ehmm.... sorry.. I errr.. reacted... to instincts... heh.. heh......" =.="

"Whatever.. Toki-doki.. chan-......" His eyes questioned what he had just said, and walked off..

"huuuuhh...?"

Mikan's mind flashed back to an EMBARASSING moment in her life.. She couldn't help but feel her cheeks blush oh-so red.. but then, she stopped into a cold sweat.

"_didn't.... didn't he start to call me that when I was.. 14..? To him, that never happened yet.. so .. what's going on here...?" _Mikan's mind racked harder then ever . Remembering the day when Natsume had a face-to-face encounter with her toki-doki bra, Mikan started blushing again.

"Ughhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh" but of course, she didn't have anymore time to complain, for the bell had rung, signaling she was late for class..

* * *

Natsume P.O.V.

_"What's going on here... Why'd I call her that.. WTF IS TOKI-DOKI ANYWAAYSS!!!"_ Natsume's thinking brought him to slightly remembering a scene.. Only _faintly_ though.. "hnnnnmm...."

As he reached class.. he turned around to see an idiot , awaken from the bell, come running in for class.

"Baka......."

* * *

End of Natsume P.O.V. ..! :] :D

:D :D ;D :D ;D :D :D ;D ;D :D :D

.............................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................

"Alright kids! Gather 'round in a circle now! Come on, come on, don't be shy!! :] Boys and girls, sit together... Make friends now..! :] "

As the kids gathered around in a circle the teacher noticed something. "hmm oh I see there seems to be more boys than girls in this class..? Alright, you two can sit together..! ;)

Right then, Mikan walked in..

"ahh.. sor...ry- I' - late..- I- wa- was -huh huh huh....uh- bus- busy..." She said while breathing heavily..! :]

"ah.. it's okay. You can go sit in between those two boys there..! :] :D " " Okaaaay..! :] " She said cheerfully.

She skipped merrily across to the room, and came to a sudden halt when she saw the boy she had to sit next to.

Their eyes met and together,synchronized, they said:

" Hey! you! " What're you! Why! Huhh!!! Shutup!

URUSAI URUSAI URUSAI! ( Shutup shutup shutup)

baka BAKA **BAKA!!!** What....??!?!?! What're you trying to say.. No you first.. urghh TCH! Ladies first..!" *sighhhhh* Mikan finally got a chance to speak when-..

"CHILDREN! SETTLE DOWN.. now, I can see you two know each other well... so Mikan, please just sit there.." "okaaay.."

For the rest of the class, they sat in the circle introducing each other.

When the time came, they all said their goodbyes and left class.. Each child skipped joyfully to their parent/ guardian and quickly told them about their day.

"Ojiisan! Ojiisan! " Mikan, Did you have fun today...?" "Mhmm..!!!!" "Any friends...?" "Errr.. sort of..! :] :D "

"ahh okaay.. Well, you be making a new friend soon because someone is coming to stay with us!"

"Really who..?!?!" Cried Mikan excitedly. Her eyes were glittering with excitement.. Could it be Hotaru..? How about Anna..? Maybe Nonoko...?

"ahaha.. Maybe you know him..?"

"him..?" Questioned Mikan.. Her heart stopped as she broke into another cold sweat..

"ehr..him..?" She asked again...

"ahh yes.."..

"**He**'ll be staying with us for awhile..

Natsume Hyuuga"

* * *

Yaaaar!!!!

Hello guys..! :] Sorry for the long update.

Sorry this is short..

Sorry the chapter is a bit terrible...

SORRY!!! I DISAPPOINT YOU!! T__T"!! :(

~jee-chan..! :D

Update..:

Nonoko was changed from Kitsuneme when I realized my mistake. She mentioned HE so I couldn't have a boy in there.. _

Sigh... such a big hassle..! xP :P :D


	6. ch5 REDO! READ THIS INSTEAD! C: :D TY!

Hey guys! A/n here!

Sorry to all those who've read chapter 5. I did SUCH a crap job on it! I mean seriously! It was so shitty, i couldn't even read it myself! I wanted to ge tit over as quickly as possible so yeah..

I mean! No excuses! I didn't even WRITE about Hotaru and Mikan's realationship! Arghhh! I feel disgusted that all those people who don't read my fanfic frequently have read that chapter!

More than that, I'm too lazy to fix it! Yaaaarggg!!!! So i hope you'll forgive me for doing SUCH a crap job on chapter 5! For those of you who like my story, I'm sorry..! :O

I'll update soon! I promise!!!

If I don't then spam my inbox or something! I don't know. whatever to get me back in line..! :D

Yaaaarg..! Anyways, I know it sounds bad, but my goal is to atleast update once or twice a month! ATLEAST!

I'll be doing stories before hand later on so you guys won't have to wait so long..! :)

I mean, i have all these ideas, but they're waaaay to far into the story to do now, and that's my motivation! :)

To get those ideas published ASAP! So anyways, please don't read my current chapter ! :D:D :D :D :) :D

I can't update NOW because I have to leave soon..! O: But yeaahhh...

Heheh.. I basically stopped EVERYTHING i did on the computer, and only read online manga..! .

I guess the only reason why the original Chapter 5's still there is because I don't like throwing things out and all, so yeah..! O: :] :D O:

So, until then..! :] :D

BYE BYEEE..! :D

Jee-chan! hearts!

* * *

Okay nevermind. I'll be writing todaay..! ^_^ :D :] :D

Disclaimer! I don't own Gakuen Alice at all! As you should know..! ;) :D :) :D

Higuchi Tachibana does..! :D :) :D SHE'S SP DAMN AWESOME..!:D O: DEFINITELY MY HEROO!!! O: *HEARTS..! :D*

"_ The wind is harsh today. It was last time too, wasn't it? When I first attended Kindergarten..? I'm **definitely** re-living my childhood. But, will I ever get out, or do I have to do EVERYTHING over again..?"_

"=.=' this is such a pain.." pouted Mikan.

"Don't worry Mikan, you make lots of friends!" Smiled Ojiisan warmly.. :]

"_Did I...? "_ She walked slowly toward the gates in her new Gakuen Alice uniform. Proudly, and sweetly..! :] :D

"Now, what did I do. I have to imitate EVERYTHING I did , don't I..? I guess I'm not doing so we- OWWWWWWW!!!!!!" She turned around, teary eyed, to face the girl she loved oh so much- but feared so greatly. Hotaru Imai.

"Baka, Don't talk to yourself out loud. And you're walking too slow. Get out of my way, or else I'll shoot you again." She said tauntingly, as she raised her deathly baka gun.

"oi...." Mikan said weakly...

"_ That's right.. I met Hotaru in Kindergarten didn't I..? ahaha.. same old Hotaru.." _

She backed off the walkway a bit, bumping into something, hard . "tch.."

_".... where have I heard that 'tch' before............."_ Mikan turned her head around slowly, to become face-to-face with a red-eyed monster..

"Ah!" She yelped, while covering her head, only to realize what she was doing.

Natsume stared at the biggest idiot ever. Or atleast she felt like she was.. "Heheh.... ehmm.... sorry.. I errr.. reacted... to instincts... heh.. heh......" =.="

"Whatever.. Toki-doki.. chan-......" His eyes questioned what he had just said, and walked off..

"huuuuhh...?"

Mikan's mind flashed back to an EMBARASSING moment in her life.. She couldn't help but feel her cheeks blush oh-so red.. but then, she stopped into a cold sweat.

"_didn't.... didn't he start to call me that when I was like.. 14..? To him, that never happened yet.. so .. what's going on here...?" _Her mind racked harder then ever . Remembering the day when Natsume had a face-to-face encounter with her toki-doki bra, Mikan started blushing again.

"Ughhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh" but of course, she didn't have anymore time to complain, for the bell had rung, signaling she was late for class..

* * *

Natsume P.O.V.

_"What's going on here... Why'd I call her that.. WTF IS TOKI-DOKI ANYWAAYSS!!!"_ Natsume's thinking brought him to slightly remembering a scene.. Only _faintly_ though.. "hnnnnmm...."

As he reached class.. he turned around to see an idiot , awaken from the bell, come running in for class.

"Baka......."

* * *

End of Natsume P.O.V. ..! :] :D

:D :D ;D :D ;D :D :D ;D ;D :D :D

.............................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................

"Alright kids! Gather 'round in a circle now! Come on, come on, don't be shy!! :] Boys and girls, sit together... Make friends now..! :] "

As the kids gathered around in a circle the teacher,Narumi, noticed something. "hmm oh I see there seems to be more boys than girls in this class..? Alright, you two can sit together..! ;)

Right then, Mikan walked in..

"ahh.. sor...ry- I' - late..- I- wa- was -huh huh huh....uh- bus- busy..." She said while breathing heavily..! :]

"ah.. it's okay. You can go sit in between those two boys there..! :] :D " " Okaaaay..! :] "He said cheerfully.

She skipped merrily across to the room, and came to a sudden halt when she saw the boy she had to sit next to.

Their eyes met and together,synchronized, they said:

" Hey! you! " What're you! Why! Huhh!!! Shutup!

URUSAI URUSAI URUSAI! ( Shutup shutup shutup)

baka BAKA **BAKA!!!** What....??!?!?! What're you trying to say.. No you first.. urghh TCH! Ladies first..!" *sighhhhh* Mikan finally got a chance to speak when-..

"CHILDREN! SETTLE DOWN.. now, I can see you two know each other well... so Mikan, please just sit there.." "okaaay.."

For the first part of class, they sat together in the circle introducing each other.

"Hi! I'm Mikan! Mikan Sakura" She introduced. Her face was beaming with excitement.

"Whatever, it's not like your name really matters to us. Does it?, _Baka..." _sneered Natsume.

To his surprise, she only pouted and turned the other way. Natsume frowned. "_who does she think she is, ignoring me like that! Imean, i don't mind if it's that weirdo girl with the perm over there, but HER,.........." _He suddenly trailed off to an unthinkable realization.

One that might conclude.. that he was.. perhaps ... jealous almost..? That HE was giving HER more attention than she did to HIM..?!

"Oi, Baka!" He said cooly as he chucked something to the back of her head. "don't ignore me when I'm talking to you. That's rude..."

Even though his voice sounded cool, and arrogant, his eyes seemed as thougth they were piercing through her. As if his deep red eyes were trying to pull her into and emotion that, at the same time, was trying to hide. Hurt. Pain. Confusion. Regret. _Love._ It all slapped her into unconsciousness for what seemd like forever.

HER eyes showed fright, and pain. Pain that had once been forgotten so long ago. Or so it seemed. For it was _these eyes. These_ eyes that had once haunted her dreams. It was constantly on her mind endlessly. A living nightmare perhaps. It's grace, it's pain, misjudgement, and the feeling of regret would haunt her soul peristently, until she let go of her own sanity.

And now, it was here again. To remind her that she had purposely forgotten these eyes for her own sake. Her own state of being.

"Mikan, Mikan!!" Narumi yelled out, with a slight touch of femininity to his voice. His eyes softened.. "Mikan..?" He slowly reached for her shoulder, watching as her eyes ran further away. So far, that it would soon be swallowed by darkness.

"Mik-"

"Eeeeuuhh!! Stop!!" She screamed. Tears poured out of her eyes as she closed them to stop what she was seeing.. She squatted down sharply as her hands grabbed hold of her hair. "Stoop!!! _please..._ I won't do it again.." She cried more softly this time.

The whole class' attention was now focused on Mikan. Natsume looked away, for the sight of her crying troubled him greatly. And for what reasons, he didn't know. Everything he did was to make her cry, but now, this was different. It was far worse than anything he would've ever imagined doing to her.

Hotaru stared blankly at the innocently crying child, until her eyebrows bunched up and met in the middle."Hnng"

Narumi, not knowing what to do, became frustrated and started weeping in a small corner. (useless teacher...)

Mikan's tears were unstoppable. Try as she might, she couldn't stop herself. Her body moved on it's own, and her tears flowed out itself forcing her to suddenly become a puppet to her past emotions. Her hot tears rained on until-

"URUSAAAIII!!!!!" A blast of strong, COLD water assaulted her, and quickly paralyzed her brain. A quick numbing sensation rushed over her as she quickly turned to see Hotaru, pointing one of her watergun inventions straight at her. "Baka.."

Everyone's attention was now quickly averted to Hotaru.. Her sudden angry look quickly changed to a small smile. Her fingers ran through her hair as she said.. " Baka, you never change do you..." and sighed.

The shock from the sudden cold water paralyzed Mikan. Her eyes, FINALLY regaining consciousness turned into a fun, but angry expression. "Baka..?!?! You're the dummmy around here! To shoot me like that!" She started laughing softly, and slowly it became a hysterical kind of laugh.

"If I hadn't done that, you would've cried so much you'd becom a small dehydrated vegetable.! PLUS! You're making us lose precious class time, especially with that stupid moron of a teacher over there..."

"Ahaah..! As if we learn anything in class anyways! I mean seriously! (Seriously Hotaru!) What's there to learn.?! How to read Cat, and do simple 2x multiplication..? CH! Not even! You don't even do math in this class!!"

With nothing to say, since she STRONGLY agreed with her, Hotaru just randomly shocked her again with another blast from her WaterHippo 2000. * Handheld..! ;D

Slowly, Mikan got up and gave Hotaru a wet hug. But of course, not before she received her well deserved dosage of Baka CANNON shots..! ;D "Oi, Baka, don't spread your stupidity around.... it's highly contagious.."

" Heheh.. I can **_see_** that!!" stated Mikan, suddenly nudging Hotaru in the ribs.. AHAHAHAHAAA.....! *BAM BAM BAM*...

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"NNNNNNN" Mikan stretched. "What a weird day...!" xP ;D :D :P :D After everything was cleaned up, Narumi decided it was best that they had an early dismissal. And by early dissmissal, I mean 2 & 1/2 hours of recess..! :] ;] :D!! ;DDD

It was already noon, and Mikan could feel her stomach growling. Even so, her joy, and excitement overcame her hunger. She recalled the 'look' Natsume had given her before - sending her into 'panic attack' and how Hotaru had 'saved' her... almost literally

from darkness and hell that had once invaded her pure(and innocent..! ;D) mind. "_God knows what's going on in Natsume's head rightnow.. __" She thought. " _His 'Devilish devil plated mind'.._" A/n.. ( ------ sorry.. I just HAD to add that line in somewhere..! :] :D and I didn't wanta wait to put it in..! ;] :) ;D :D) ;D :D ahha :] :) YOu know me..! ;) :;D ahah... aaaannywaays....! :):]:D :) back to the story..! ;) ;D :DD & D

"hnn" She sighed.. "it wasn't _that_ bad was it..? :T.. His eyes.." She could remember feeling maybe,.. just maybe a hint of comfort from it. From seeing something she had missed.. Something that she had lost so long ago... Her eyes soften until...

"hn!" Sneered Natsume arrogantly.. his eyes narrowed as he inched his face closely to hers. His forehead touched hers. At first, Mikan thought he was gonna like.. kiss her or something! Until, she could see how dark his face had become.

His eyes, once again, slowly burned into hers... "Baka.." He whispered.. and stuck his tongue out..

Suddenly **_annoyed_**Mikan's forehead crinkled a bit, as she replied " I hope you're happy now, SUPER Baka...!" letting venom slowly drip, and then _seep_ into her voice. She immediately regretted being so harsh when Natsume quickly picked his head up (not literally...) and sharply turned around.... "YOU CHILD!" She screamed, but he did not turn around. In fact, it seemed like he didn't even _notice_ her. But she knew he did.. Her eyes dropped and her spirits sagged..

"e- na-..." She stopped herself from calling him out. Her eyes, now dazed and filled with sorrow. "No matter what, I could never let you go..." she whispered to herself.. her fists tightening. Hot tears flowed toward her eyes.. Slowly, they were inching their way out when -

*BAM BAM BAM!* "Baka! I told you to stop daydreaming!!" Mikan turned around to see Hotaru, and once again, her frightening baka cannon.. NOT _gun_! Cannon..

"aahhahahah... Almighty Hotaru, and her Sidekick BakaGun..! ;) "

"Baka**_Cannon_**!" she said sharply..

"heheh.. " baka _cannon.."_

That's more like it..! " She smirked.. : J

"OH HOTARU!!! I'm soo tired now....! O: :( :) :D "

"Well, your wait is over now, dummy.. It looks like your Ojiisan is here to pick you up...."

*gasp!* "OJIISANN!!!" Mikan cried out! :) :D No matter how many times, she could not,.. WOULD not get tired of seeing her Ojiisan..! :] :) :):] :D

"Oh ! I still ahve to get to class.. For maybe 15 more minutes..?!? :) :D

"mmhmmm.. okay.. I don't mind Mikan-chan.. I'll wait right out here for you...! :) :D " - Said her Ojiisan _softly.._ ..! :):] :D

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

When the time came, they all said their goodbyes and left class.. Each child skipped joyfully to their parent/ guardian and quickly told them about their day.

"Ojiisan! Ojiisan! " Mikan, Did you have fun today...?" "Mhmm..!!!!" "Any friends...?" "Errr.. sort of..! :] :D "

"ahh okaay.. Well, you be making a new friend soon because someone is coming to stay with us!"

"Really who..?!?!" Cried Mikan excitedly. Her eyes were glittering with excitement.. Could it be Hotaru..? How about Anna..? Maybe Nonoko...?

"ahaha.. Maybe you know him..?"

"him..?" Questioned Mikan.. Her heart stopped as she broke into another cold sweat..

"ehr..him..?" She asked again...

"ahh yes.."..

"**He**'ll be staying with us for awhile..

Natsume Hyuuga"

..." h**EEUUUUH**.?!?!?!" O_o"

do not think of knocking out another person's brains because he difers in opinion from you. It would be as rational to knock yourself on the head because you differ from yourself ten ears ago. _Horcase Mann, educational reformer (1796 - 1859) .! :] :) :D :)o :df

"LGbhnfghkljuxgfkhgfxjckbv

When the time came, they all said their goodbyes and left class.. Each child skipped joyfully to their parent/ guardian and quickly told them about their day.

"Ojiisan! Ojiisan! " Mikan, Did you have fun today...?" "Mhmm..!!!!" "Any friends...?" "Errr.. sort of..! :] :D "

"ahh okaay.. Well, you be making a new friend soon because someone is coming to stay with us!"

"Really who..?!?!" Cried Mikan excitedly. Her eyes were glittering with excitement.. Could it be Hotaru..? How about Anna..? Maybe Nonoko...?

"ahaha.. Maybe you know him..?"

"him..?" Questioned Mikan.. Her heart stopped as she broke into another cold sweat..

"ehr..him..?" She asked again...

"ahh yes.."..

"**He**'ll be staying with us for awhile..

Natsume Hyuuga"

..." HEEUUUUH.?!?!?!" O_o"

* * *

OLD A/n from last chapter 5...

Yaaaar!!!!

Hello guys..! :] Sorry for the long update.

Sorry this is short..

Sorry the chapter is a bit terrible...

SORRY!!! I DISAPPOINT YOU!! T__T"!! :(

~jee-chan..! :D

Update..:

Nonoko was changed from Kitsuneme when I realized my mistake. She mentioned HE so I couldn't have a boy in there.. _

Sigh... such a big hassle..! xP :P :D

NEW A/N..! :] :) :D AHH! SO NICE.! :) :D NOW I FEEL SO GOOD ANCOMFORTED KNOWING MY PROBLEM IS NOW FIXED...1 :) :] :D

HOW'D YOU LIKE THE CHAPTER.!??! :) :] :D

'cause i'm doing this instead of my japanese hoemwork... _"

Siighhh.. oh well..! xP:P::):D

BTW.. I had my doubts about Hotaru being a girl when I FIRST read GA.. LOL.. an' I was like.. OH GOD.. Pleeease don't let this perosn be the main character..!!! O_o.. BUT NOW! I'VE GROWN TO **LALALA LOOOOOOVE** Hotaru..! :) :] :D " BIIIG HEAARTS..! :) :] :D "


End file.
